


Bloodbath

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Gen, HP - Freeform, Six Feet Under - Freeform, Video, gen - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 50th vid is a retelling of the Harry Potter in the style of the last episode of Six Feet Under. I have already made one vid using this song and I will probably make more. Dedicated to scarah2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodbath

**Pairing:** None  
 **File Size:** 39 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Breathe Me"  
 **Artist:** Sia  
 **Summary:** My 50th vid is a retelling of the Harry Potter in the style of the last episode of Six Feet Under. I have already made one vid using this song and I will probably make more. Dedicated to .  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Bloodbath](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Bloodbath.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Bloodbath on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y92DSaJOE7E) or on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/11/01/bloodbath/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Bloodbath.wmv)


End file.
